officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emikotheguineapig
ATTACK OF THE PURPLE NINJAAAAAA Proud to be a RESident since August 2010 ^-^ First, when Emiko joined (around March 2010) she just played the game. But then she saw the Forums button and clicked it. She was a forum traveler for a few days before finally settling in TFS. But arouund May, she got bored of the drama and started going part-time on RES. She switched to full-time RES in August as previously mentioned. She also did part time on TDGO for a few months, about a year or so ago. She made many RPs, first specializing in Creature and some HS (I am ashamed to say U_U), and then slowly moving on to Clans. She created little series of Clans, attempting to make them all popular, yet they all died out. Though things changed... She created BrackenClan on March 24th, 2011. A friend asked her to make a quick Clan, but it turned out to be a huge success. The BrackenClanners were a close circle of friends. It was epic ^-^ And really nice for Emiko, because school was super-depressing and she liked to RP with friends at the end of the day (something to look forward to) But all good things must come to and end. It's popularity dwindled and it died out, since she just didn't have the heart for RPing at that point in her life. The new layout pushed it to the back of the forums, though it was found by Vampeh (thanks!). Even so, it wasn't RPed on again. She then created There's More To Us Than You'll Ever Know, and It All Changed In A Split Second TMTUTYEK and IACIASS) sometime in the fall of 2011. She did some other RPs too, but those ones stand out the most. She also remade TMTUTYEK many times. Another remake is in the works. She RPd on Muffin's FTFIMEE RP (Feel The Fear In My Enemy's Eyes) in late December/ Early January (good times...) in which she played as Kay, Rush, Lunar, and Ruggy. She created INLACTA (It's No Longer About Catching Them All, Pokemon RP) some time afterwards, in January, in which her top two contributers are Misseh and Aura. It's still continuing, though it's been put on hold for some time while the forums are frozen. Emiko is bored and that is why she's writing this. Favorites. Favorite Books: Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Warriors, House of Night, Gone Series, The Golden Compass, Pretty Little Liars, Generation Dead, Shiver Favorite Manga: Shugo Chara!, Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventures, Pretty Face, Karen Chibi Vampire, Princess Ressurection, Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS the comics, Suki-desu Suzuki-kun, I'll write more when I remember them all. Favorite Animes: Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Shugo Chara!, Pokemon (used to watch it), Black Rock Shooter, Favorite Games: Pokemon Diamond, Pokemon Emerald, Pokemon LeafGreen, Pokemon Sapphire, Pokemon Platinum (platinomnomnomnom), Pokemon White, Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky, Magical Starsign, Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, Harvest Moon: DS Cute, Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. You can see which game I really do like. ^3^ Activities: Drawing, reading, writing, Roleplaying, Video games. Favorite Music: Vocaloid, a bunch of random stuff, Taylor Swift, some alternative... (my iPad keyboard is spazzing, so there may be some double letters in this article. IIt might do something like tthat. <-) ''Random stuff...'' I have a deviantART. I constantly draw. I'm not even kidding. All. The. Time. I have guinea pigs and I luvz dem ^3^ *wugglez* I'm either reading, drawing, or staring into space. Or actually listening to the teacher. I'm constantly writing a story in my head. Call me weird, but lately, it's been about Pokemon. (Mainly INLACTA and Emiko's past) I don't care what people think of me. If they think I'm weird for doing homework during lunch period, or reading by myself, that's their problem, not mine. I love writing and creating. I love Pokemon. I don't give a crap if people think that's childish. I relate really well to Shugo Chara's Amu, because I don't know who my true self is, either. My charries: Emiko, Jayden, Allie, Fly, Sage, Mikey, Cinnamon, Lemongrass, Red, Sonnna, Reuben, Jolt, Jonny, Cloud, All of my warrior cats (80 or so), Kay, Rush, Lunar, Ruggy... All are ⓒ Emikotheguineapig 2011-2012 All rights reserved. This may not be used or reproduced in any way, shape, or form. ---- Category:Peeps Of The Wiki